Blood as Wine
by DearestPictureMeBroken
Summary: My bands dream! Including, Asking Alexandria, Alesana, Paramore, All time low and other bands.


Our flag was out, waving in the wind. To show our marked territory. Let me assure you this isn't a war; not in the slightest. It's a battle. Battle of the fucking bands. Damn straight. Am I in a band? Hell yes I am. In the best. We will stomp these under achievers in the ground.

Want to know why we are the best? One, we had a killer drummer and guitarist. Two, we were all down right sexy. Three, we always got the crowd going.

So, here we were getting ready to rock the stage so that we, might, get a label. Brad was tuning his guitar. James was playing his bass. Alex was playing a beat on his knees and Ronnie was probably getting something to drink. We had everything to bring to the table. Everyone had something to offer, all our things included all of problems too.

Ronnie had a drinking problem. Alex had a minor drug problem. Brad was addicted to getting ink. James was just a man whore. He slept with anything that had a pulse. I myself didn't have too many problems, just the fact that I got a piercing whenever I could. Not ever on my face though. I only had my nose pierced and a stud in my lip. I usually got piercings up my sides.

"Ay boo boo hand me my pick." Brad said waving his hand beside me. I handed it to him with a shaky hand. "Nervous?" He smirked. I nodded. "Don't be." He said rubbing my hand before taking his pick.

"Wheres Ronnie?" I asked.

"Getting something to drink most likely." James answered winking at me. Right on cue Ronnie came back with two drinks in his hands.

"Oh No Ronnie, You better not be shit faced already."I growled.

"Relax doll, this ones for you." He slurred and dropped the drink in my hands.

"Thanks?" I asked and started sipping. It stung going down but it felt good.

"Ronnie! Man she's only 17 plus she's our singer she can't sound like crap." Alex said and grabbed the bottle from my hands.

"I drink and I don't sound like crap."

"Yeah you're the screamer though; you don't have to use melodies and shit."

Ronnie shrugged and took another swig from the bottle. He picked up his guitar and started playing one of our songs.

"Jay go get dressed. Were on in 15 minutes." Brad said pulling up from sitting. I took a slow shaky step and grabbed my bag. I don't know why I was this nervous but I was. Maybe from the fact that if we don't get this recording deal; I would actually have to finish high school. God knows I don't want to go back there.

I slowly put on my light denim size 3 skinny jeans and pulled a white and black stripped tank top on. I pulled my red plaid long sleeve over that and slipped on my Dr. Martens Triumph 1914 boots. Those boots were special to me. I slowly pulled my wavy black hair out of its pony tail.

///////

Being on stage didn't bother me. I loved it up on stage; I was born to be up there. So why was being up on the stage right now messing me up? Maybe because the prize wasn't just getting a label, but also because we would be touring with Asking Alexandria and Alesana. I mean for fucks sake. That was a big deal. David Shapiro and Jeremy Holgerson was there judging us!

"We're _Blood as Wine_." Brad said and slowly started playing the guitar for our song '_Breaking hearts is the best I can do.' _I knew the words I just couldn't get them to come out. Brad stopped playing the song and looked over at me expectedly. I nodded and took a slow deep breath. Brad started playing again.

_You're doing it wrong_.

**There must be an error**

_No one could possibly be so wrong._

I couldn't believe I was actually singing a song I wrote on stage.(A/N: Italics is Jay singing and Bold is Ronnie Screaming) It was crazy! I started getting into it more as the song came along and started jumping and bobbing my head on stage. Alex ended the song and I put the microphone back in place.

"Thank you for your time." The Sumerian Label guy said.

Everyone exited the stage except for Brad, and went to the van.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Ronnie said. I looked over at him. "That's all we get? We dominated!" He ranted. I got in the passenger seat while everyone filed in.

"They didn't say anything Ronnie calm down." I sighed.

"Exactly they didn't say anything! Not a single damn word! I mean for fucks sake! We rocked, sure we had a rough beginning but we did everything right!" He yelled.

I sighed again and put my feet on the dashboard. Brad started driving but I wasn't paying attention to where we were going. The only thing I noticed is the sun was shinning and Brad was smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling like that? I asked with a disgusted tone.

"Why aren't you smiling?" He asked.

"Why would I smile?"

"You have every reason too."

"How the fuck do you figure?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed forward. I looked up and saw we were out side a hotel.

"Brad, you can't come on to me. That's James job." I joked.

"Hah funny now get out of the car." I turned around and saw all the guys already inside.

"Let me change first, these clothes are gross." Brad nodded and got out of the car. I watched as his shaggy hair blew in the light breeze. I started taking off my plaid shirt and pulled on a small black zip up hoodie. I looked in the mirror to check my makeup and hair. Luckily everything was in place.

I slowly opened the van door and swung my feet out. I slammed the door and made my way toward the hotel doors. I opened them and saw no one in sight. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

_Where the fuck are you? _I texted Brad. He responded quickly.

**Go down the right hall by the front desk(; **He texted back. I slowly made my way down the hallway to face hundreds of doors.

"Fuck Brad I don't have time for this." I said to no one.

**Go a little further** Brad texted.

_I don't like this game. _I texted.

**That's because you're losing. **It's true. I don't like games I lose at. I slowly started walking closer to the stairs when someone covered my mouth and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a room. I didn't do anything because I thought it was one of the guys.

It was a guy, just not one of _my _guys. I jumped back and noticed the room full of guys. Very familiar guys. They guys hanging all over my walls. _Holy Fuck. I'm in a room with Asking Alexandria and Alesana._

"Surprised?" Alex asked. I turned to see the band sitting on a couch.

"You got them for me?" I asked with my little kid voice.

"I think they got her for us." I heard someone with a British accent whisper behind me. I chose to ignore the comment even though a dark red blush covered my checks.

"So why are we here?" I asked walking towards Brad. There was no room on the couch so I just stood in front of them. I didn't stand long though because Ronnie pulled me on top of him. I tried standing back up but Ronnie wouldn't let go. _Stupid Drunk ass…_

"Ronnie Let go of me now!" I tried yelling but came out more of a laugh sense he started tickling me. I kept squirming till someone cleared there throat. Brad was glaring at Ronnie. Ronnie stopped tickling me and sort of pushed me off of his lap and landed on the ground with a hard _Thunk!_

"Fucking Drunk." I said earning me a few laughs. I layed on the ground and looked up at Brad. "Before we were so rudely interrupted…" I said glaring at Ronnie.

"Remember how I stayed back while you guys went out to the van in such a hurry?" I nodded my head. "Well, I talked with everyone." He stopped and looked around nervously. I got up on my knees.

"Well, Go on."

"You should know the answer." Someone said. I turned around and saw Shawn Milke talking to me.

"I want someone to confirm it."

"Well," Danny Worsnop started. "I think You-"

I started jumping around before he could finish. I ran over to Danny and hugged him and just held on screaming into his arm. I was so excited.

"Shut the fuck up Jay. We aren't the only ones here." James growled. I stopped screaming and turned around to his smiling face.

"Is someone grumpy?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. I leaned back a little and bumped into someone. I turned to see Danny still standing there looking down at me. I turned back to James.

"No someone hasn't gotten a good Fuck in a few days." He responded.

"You know that isn't healthy. I think you need professional help." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Its nothing you can't help me with." He winked. I was officially grossed out and turned around to face Danny.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hello." He said with his sexy British Accent.

"I'm Julia Carmichael." I said sticking out my hand.

"I'm Danny Worsnop." He said grabbing my hand and shacked it. He pulled me around him to the guys on the couch behind him. "This is James, Cameron, Ben and Sam." He pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Uhm, Bathroom?"

"Right around the corner." He said.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled a towel off the rack. I placed it firmly over my mouth and started screaming into it.

**I just met Asking Alexandria. **


End file.
